


A Million Times Worse

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian makes a huge mistake and has to make it up to Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Times Worse

"This shirt is chaffing my nipples!" Mickey yelled in Ian’s ear, over the noise of what sounded like a motorcycle caught in a wood-chipper set to classical music.

Ian mocked him with a ‘poor you’ face and tweaked one, making Mickey flinch. “I think it’s pretty hot.” He made his eyebrows jump suggestively and grinned.

All kinds of colored lights shined over their faces, as they went deeper into the underground club known for their rave nights. The place wasn’t that full, but with everyone’s spiked rainbowed and hoolahooped outfits taking up two feet around them as they danced like they were epileptic, there was hardly room to walk.

It was like a Spencer’s blew up, only a million times worse.

But there Ian and Mickey were, clad in those necklaces and bracelets that glow when you crack them. They’d each downed some weird green stuff that was rumored to be Absinth, but that Mickey confirmed was just a poor excuse for the real thing.

A girl with dark makeup around her eyes and a full tattoo down the left side of her body starting from her neck blocked their path, dancing loosely like she was on something….no, she was definitely on something. Her lace tube top and matching stockings were frayed and torn, her mini pencil skirt inching up her waist as she moved. Ian looked amused, while Mickey just looked uncomfortable. She came closer and started rubbing them both all over their chests and arms, staring them in the face with her vacant eyes. She leaned in and kissed Ian sloppily, holding the back of his head hard so he couldn’t pull away quicker and getting her black lipstick all over his chin and mouth.

"Alright, that’s it! I’m outta here!" Mickey turned and walked away, heading for the spiral stairs they’d come down.

"Mick, wait!" Ian was left standing there with the girl who had awkwardly stopped dancing and stood there with a stunned look on her face. He smiled nervously.

"Whoa, that was…like…..fucking hot, dude," she said in an almost monotone voice. She bit her lip and stepped closer, bringing her fingers to the waistband of his leather pants and feeling the skin there. "Was that..like…..your boyfriend or something?"

Ian inched away, keeping her hand from going further south. “Um, yeah..or something.” He looked around to see if he could spot said boyfriend, but the girl grabbed his face.

"Do you guys need a third?"

"A third what?" Up close Ian could see the uneven line of her eyeliner and the clumpy mascara she wore too much of.

"You know…" she grinned at him, eyes blowing wide and her grip on him tightening.

"Oh, God, no!" Ian pushed her off and ran for it, shoving past a fresh group of freaks, and taking the stairs two at a time.

He got outside and found Mickey leaning against the wall smoking, topless; the fishnet hanging over his shoulder. He walked over, wiping at his mouth with his highlighter green tank and spitting occasionally. He grabbed the cigarette from Mickey’s hand and took a drag to get the taste of lipstick out.

"If you ever bring me here again, I will throw you down those fucking stairs," Mickey barked. He licked a thumb and rubbed it across one nipple, hissing slightly.

"Don’t worry. That was like Mandy almost blowing me all over again." Ian shuddered.

Mickey glared at him.

"Can I make it up to you?" They started walking down the street.

"You damn well better."

Ian laughed and tweaked Mickey’s nipple again.


End file.
